


Summer Nights

by KeithOnKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I LOVE GREASE SO I HAD TO MAKE THEM SING SUMMER NIGHTS OK, Karaoke, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Puppy Love, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i apologize in advance sksksks, its set in like season 1 where everything was still ok and not falling in shambles, keith is a whole pining mess, klance, klance fluff, lance makes keith sing, pidge built a karaoke machine, shiro is such?? a dad????, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithOnKogane/pseuds/KeithOnKogane
Summary: Keith doesn’t know if Pidge is just trying to kill him or if she genuinely loves Lance. Probably a little bit of both. She built a karaoke machine. In space. Because Lance kept protesting on not being able to sing freely without someone complaining about his world tours in his room at sleeping hours.





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> why hello there!!  
> this is the first fic i ever wrote, and i can assure you there are manyyyy more to come ;))  
> its very bad bc i wrote this a really long time ago but it found it and thought hey why not post it???  
> most of my works are gonna be HELLA tooth rotting fluff.  
> also i suggest you listen to Summer Nights from Grease before reading bc it will make a lil more sense whoop  
> also this is like post season 1 just to clarify  
> anyway, on to the story!<3

Keith doesn’t know if Pidge is just trying to kill him, or if she genuinely loves Lance. Probably a little bit of both.

She built a karaoke machine. In space. Because Lance kept protesting on not being able to sing freely without someone complaining about his world tours in his room at sleeping hours. Lance, being well, Lance doesn’t let anyone miss out on a team bonding moment like this. Apparently he wanted to show off his angel like voice, but deep down Keith knows Lance just wants the whole team having fun and making the best out of the situation. Why does he have to be so caring like that?

“It was supposed to be a birthday present for Lance but I knew he couldn’t possible wait that long,”

While they all started gathering in the main room, Lance helped Pidge set up the machine to the big TV looking projector on the wall. Keith sat down at one of the sofas beside Shiro, Allura, and Hunk who are giggling over some story Hunk was  
telling them about his time with Shay.

He glanced over to Pidge and Lance who were also chatting away while they hook up the karaoke set.

“How did you even manage to get songs from earth to—” Lance waves his arms around gesturing to the big speaker looking machine “THIS?!”

“Simple, really—” They began, but Lance just shoves a hand over their mouth.

“Nevermind. My brain probably can’t handle whatever geeky science stuff you’re about to say.”

Pidge pulls Lance’s hand away from their mouth with annoyance and rolls their eyes “Actually i was going to say I found our old iPod we used to download all our favorite songs from back in the garrison.”

Throwing hands over his mouth, the boy gasps way too dramatically. “Beatrice is still working?”

Keith doesn’t miss how Lance’s face glowed with happiness. It made his heart leap a bit but he plays it off with a snort. “Of course he named the iPod.” He mumbles.

“Got a problem, Mullet?” Lance says, a sassy playful hand placed his hip. “I say we settle this in a sing off.”

Standing up, Keith protested. “No way. I’ll challenge you in anything but singing.” He chuckles putting his hands up in the air to signal defeat.

“Fine, I guess me and Hunk will just have to duet then.” A mischievously smirk grows on his face and he winks. Keith wants to bang his head against the wall.

“Yes yes YES! You don’t have to ask me twice, buddy.” Beams Hunk who’s already on his feet.

Lance laughed. “Let’s get this thing started then Pidge!”

——————

The first song that came on was ‘Thousand Miles’ by Vanessa Carlton and it could not have suited the two boys better. The song starts with a loud piano chime. When Lance said he had a angel-like voice earlier, Keith assumed he was just joking.

Boy, was he wrong.

The songs started and everyone hooted and hollered as the two boys bursted into song in unison.

“Makin’ my way downtown,  
Walkin’ fast  
Faces pass  
And I’m home bound!”

His voice, it was damn near perfect. Of course Lance could hit both low and high notes almost perfectly. Not to mention his voice is smoother than butter. The universe must be out to get Keith because this is not fair. A faint smile tugged at the corners of Keith’s mouth. He rejected it and sat at the stool beside the counter. Although he’s not even trying to sing with all his efforts, his voice sounds like heaven and Keith’s mouth went dry when he saw the buoyant expression on Lance’s face. Seeing Lance having so much fun and being downright goofy does things to Keith’s heart.

This is going to be a long night.

Unsurprisingly, they had a whole choreographed routine to the upbeat song.

“And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder”

They both shook their shoulders to the beat of the song and everyone couldn’t help but laugh

“Seriously? A dance routine?!” Allura called out.

“Please do not tell me they practiced this at the garrison.” Wheezed Shiro.

“Oh god they were INSEPARABLE on duets. I was forced into being the background singer.” Pidge joked.

Out of breath and laughing Shiro managed to say “This is the best.”

Everyone was enjoying it, especially the talented singing duo. Allura laughed at how silly their moves are and Pidge was laying on the sofa with her legs thrown over Shiro’s lap and arms behind her head, laughing her ass off. She seems proud she could make everyone have a great time, but would never really admit it. Shiro is just a big mess of ‘Proud DadTM’, watching Hunk and Lance sing their hearts out. Coran seems to be confused by the loud music but doesn’t mind because his favorite boy is having so much fun. Lance and Hunk throw their arms in the air and shake their hips to the rhythm. Musical notes match their every step as they sing dramatically into the microphones. He doesn’t notice it at first, but Keith is staring at Lance with the biggest loving smile on his face. There’s just so much about Lance that is so... likeable.

Get a grip Kogane!

He’s leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, just taking in how much he wants to smother that ball of sunshine with kisses and affection and cuddle him and—

Before Keith could get lost in his thoughts, Lance turned sharply to him as the ending came on.

“And you know I’d walk a thousand miles if I could  
just see you”

A deep blush covered his cheeks as he sings. Suddenly, Keith was incapable of breathing.

“If I could just hold you  
tonight~”

As the last note dragged off with Lance’s voice, the music began to fade. It was sang so eloquently and came out so beautifully. Hunk and Lance look at each other with the brightest smiles that could light up the galaxy. Kindness and softness sat in his eyes and Keith could have sworn his soul left his body. Heat begins to rise up his neck, fills his face, and all the way up to his ears. He’s sure he’s about as red as his lion at the moment.

Everyone hollers wildly once again. Pidge even wolf whistled at Lance. Lance chuckles humbly, grabs Hunk by the hand and bows as the song transitions to just musical notes. They all applaud the performers. Was Lance trying to drop a hint? Or has he just lost it? Keith looks away to hide his smile and blush. He kind of wishes Lance is feeling the same way he does right now.

——————

Shiro decided to go next because everyone practically begged him to. They’re all curious to know how Shiro’s already deep, smooth voice would sound singing.

He picked ‘Ordinary People’ by John Legend and once the music started, Shiro went all out.

And Lance thought he was good at singing.

“Girl I’m in love with you  
This ain’t the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase.”

His voice was not so different when he sang, but it was softer and more romantic. Everyone’s jaw hit the ground in the first 15 seconds. He started off shy and quiet but after a lot of hollering and praise from his audience, he became more comfortable and enjoyed it a lot.

"Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
Seems like we argue everyday"

Who knew the big manly Shiro would have the softest purest voice ever?

“Take it slow~  
This time we’ll take it slow”

When the song finished and there were practically tears streaming down Hunk’s face with so much admiration.

“T-that was s-so beautiful Shiro” the boy says wiping his tears.

Shiro laughed and gives him a big hug and a bowed for the others.

Everyone ended up singing except Allura and Coran.

Pidge was dragged into singing ‘Ride’ by TØP with Lance, and the crowd went WILD. When it came to the rapping part, they both stole the show and left everyone speechless. Pidge and Lance were simultaneously singing without missing a beat.

“Woo! Go Pidge!” Yelled the yellow paladin.

It was kind of unusual seeing Pidge this excited and bursting, but no one complained because they all loved it. It’s nice seeing her so happy and out there when she’s usually glued to her computer and only answered back with sarcasm.

Hunk sang ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’ by Israel Kamakawiwo’ole  
and left everyone in tears at how lovely and serenading his singing was. All of them had laughs and let go while singing.

Everyone but one.

Keith.

Lance noticed right away and could not accept it.

“Oh no, don’t think you’re getting away without singing, bud.”

He pushes himself up from the couch and heads toward Keith.

“Lance- no! Wait stop!” Keith squealed as Lance tried to pull him to the couches.

“It’ll be fun, Keith! Pleaaase! For me.” Lance begged doing his signature puppy dog eyes and pout, holding on to Keith’s hand with two of his. God, do you know how hard it is to say no to that face? Before he could protest, Lance’s face lit up and he tightened his grip on Keith’s hand and pulled him to the microphones.

“Lance what are you-“

“Trust me you’ll have fun.”

“Ooo,” Pidge cooed to Hunk. “The power couple is up next.”

They both laughed. Lance stuck his tongue out at them as of saying ‘screw you’. It was an inside joke they shared because of the painfully obvious mutual pining between the boys. But of course Keith didn’t know that. How oblivious could you get. Lance tinkered with the iPod and connected it to the karaoke machine and finally a low beat started playing. A microphone was shoved into Keith’s arms.

“I hope they make it through a song without dying.” Hunk said.

“Bet 20 gacs they’ll kiss.”

“Deal. “

The song was hooked up and ready for someone to press start and Lance walked back to Keith.

“I know this isn’t your type of scene, Keith, but just go with it. Also don’t be afraid to get into character!”

“Get into character? We’re not acting, Lance—“

Wait.

Keith recognizes this song.

It’s ‘Summer Nights’ from Grease.

No way. If he sings this, he might just spontaneously combust on the spot. First of all he can’t sing. Second of all it’s a love song. With Lance. Third of all HE CAN’T SING.  
Well maybe he can, he’s just never tried to outside of the shower. The music is getting quicker and the bass guitar sound gets louder.

“Hurry, you’re doing Danny Zuko’s part!” Lance says, pulling Keith by the wrist to the stage.

'I swear voice if you don’t cooperate I’m going to scream for 20 minutes straight and smoke 5 packs of cigarettes.' he thought

Keith forces out words.

“S-summer lovin’ had me a blast,”

Ok, not too bad Kogane. 

“Summer lovin’ happened so fast,”

Nope. Nevermind. He couldn’t do this. Lance was staring deep into his eyes with a seductive smile. His voice harmonized amazingly with Sandy’s in the song.

'Shit! It’s my turn!'

“Met a boy crazy for me”

DAMNIT HE MEANT GIRL! He was too busy thinking of Lance and those way-too blue eyes of his!

A chuckle came from Lance, not minding Keith’s mistake.

“Met a boy, cute as can be~” He sang while putting a gentle hand on Keith’s bicep and stepping closer.

The other paladins cat called and cheered them on.

Just go with it, Keith.

“Summer days  
Drifting away  
To uh-oh  
Those summer nights”

“A well  
A well  
A well!” Hunk and Pidge tuned in, matching the other characters singing in the song.

“Tell me more  
Tell me more  
Did ya get very far?” Hunk sings, trying his best not to burst into laughter.

“Tell me more  
Tell me more  
Like does he have a car?” Pidge comes in as the Pink Ladies from the song.

'Was this planned?!'

Keith decided to just let it happen. He couldn't possibly embarrass himself anymore than he already has.

“Uh huh  
Doo do  
Uh huh  
Doo do  
Uh huh”

The two boys were laughing at this point. Even Shiro joined in on the shenanigans. It feels good to just let go sometimes. Especially with Lance. The duet went on and with each line, Lance and Keith began to loosen up, but Keith convinced himself it was just all fun and games and for the sake of the song.

Everyone was having a blast, chiming in on the song and getting into the characters from Grease. Their bond was so wholesome no  
one wanted this night to end.

The slower part of the song rolled in and that’s where Keith officially died.

“It turned colder  
That’s where it ends”

Lance sang softly, putting a hand on Keith’s flushed cheek, caressing it.

Holyshitwhatthefuckishappening

Keith doesn’t know if his heart is beating a million times a minute or just stopped completely.

Blue eyes found their way to Keith’s through long eyelashes. Lance began to smile fondly.

His stomach does flips. Could Lance actually like Keith?

“So I told him, we’d still be friends” Keith managed to choke out.

He decided to stick with the male pronouns to drop a subtle hint to Lance. Why not?

“Then we made our true love vow” his voice trailing off as the two got closer.

All Keith can hear is his heart thumping in his ears.

Lance was subconsciously taking a few steps closer, and so was Keith.

“Wonder what he’s doing now”

“Summer dreams  
Ripped at the seems”

Both of them were too close for comfort. They stopped singing and let the song finish on its own

As the last note struck, the two were only inches apart.

Kiss him. Kiss him. KISS HIM. 

Keith leans in, their noses brushing, and-  
“WOOOOOO!”

Lance almost fell on his ass and Keith had a heart attack.

WE FORGOT THAT THE OTHERS WERE IN THE ROOM WITH US. 

It was probably not healthy of the amount of blood rushing to Keith’s face. He feels light headed from embarrassment. By the looks of it, Lance was no different.

Everyone whooped and cheered so loud he swears he could feel the castle shake. Lance looked at Keith and rubbed the back of his neck. He gave him a sheepish smile. Since no one else seemed to look uncomfortable, Keith took Lance’s hand in his then bowed. It’s only awkward if you believe it’s awkward, right?

I guess he’s not as horrible at singing as he thought.

——————

“Hey, you got a minute?” Lance asked as Keith’s door hissed open.

Keith had just took a shower after that long karaoke session took place and was changing into some comfy clothes.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He said with a small smile.

He saw Lance looking slightly down, a blush spread on his face.

'Oh shit.' He thought. 'I’m still shirtless'

“Oh s-sorry!” Choked out Keith as he pulled on his shirt.

The other boy chuckled nervously. “No it’s fine.”

...

“About that duet...thing.”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. Keith’s noticed that he does that when he’s nervous or flustered. Cute.

“Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or forced, I-I mean I just thought you felt left out or something and I really wanted to see you have fun but then you-“

“Lance.” Keith interrupted giggling slightly. “I had fun.”

He stepped closer.

“Oh! You did? I mean—yeah I did too.”

Both of them kind of glanced away, an uncomfortable silence forming.

Say something idiot!

“That ending was-“  
“I hope the end was-“

Keith and Lance both blurted out at the same time, then they bursted out laughing.

“You first.” Keith smiled.

“Look, if you’re not ok with it it’s cool but I kinda sorta wanted to kiss you then and I didn’t know if you were ok with it—“

Wait wait wait, so he DOES like me?

“—Maybe it was the heat of the moment I don’t know—“

Keith feels his heart flutter. He takes a few steps closer.

“Lance,”

“—Pidge and Hunk were cheering us on and stuff I—“

“Lance!” A few steps closer.

“—hoped you didn’t think I was creepy or anything—“

“LANCE!” Keith cupped Lance's face. He took note of his long eyelashes and faint freckles.

Inches apart.

His ocean eyes make Keith’s stomach flip.Closer and closer they both got, until, there was no space left.

Their lips touch finally and Lance melted at the touch.

He wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. It’s a warm and heart melting feeling. The type you get when you sit around a bonfire with friends. The type when you watch sunsets go down. The type when you see your loved one for the first time in a long time.

The type Keith got around Lance.

Finally, they pull apart and stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds.

Lance smirks.

“Who knew Mr. edgelord was a great kisser.”

Keith chuckled. “Oh shut up.”

“Make me.”

And so, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> wHeW that was actually wayyyyy shorter than i intended  
> so yeah, i really hope you guys enjoyed this. thank u for reading!!
> 
> -natalia<3


End file.
